dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Daughter
Daughter is a band from England. Fronted by native Elena Tonraborn 15 January 1990, Daughter was formed in 2010 after the addition of Swiss-born guitarist Igor Haefeli Vogue.com/ and drummer Remi Aguilella from France.One to watch: Daughter | Music History Overview Daughter has released four EPs, three singles and two albums, and are currently signed to in North America and in Europe.Daughter (2) Discography After playing the local London circuit, they toured supporting around Europe and have since played headlining tours around North America, Europe and Australia.Daughter Tickets, Tour Dates 2016 & Concerts – Songkick Early Career Tonra began her career in music, performing acoustic shows under her own name around London.The first lady of nu folk |publisher=Irish ExaminerBritish band Daughter on matters of life & death After their first demo started word of mouth on the band, Daughter self-released their debut EP, His Young Heart, on 20 April 2011, recorded in Haefeli's bedsit. Later that same year, they released another EP, The Wild Youth, on 2 October through artist-led . The latter EP earned praise from British website For Folk's Sake who described Daughter as "one of the unique sounds in the pop landscape today."Daughter – The Wild Youth DJ also invited them to perform a Session for his show.Daughter in session at Maida Vale In 2012, shortly after headlining a 700-capacity show in London, Daughter announced their signing to UK label 4AD.Daughter Sign to 4AD Their first single proper, "Smother", was released in October of that year. It was playlisted by both BBC Radio 1 and , while being awarded Single of the Week by Huw Stephens.Killers live, Daughter on the phone, Huw lookalikes In December 2012 the band appeared on the prior to the release of the record. 2013-2014 The band released their debut album, , in March 2013 (May in Norway). Charting at Number 16 in the UK, it was also received favorably in the press.Album Review: Daughter - If You Leave / Releases / Releases // Drowned In Sound The band began a lengthy tour in support of the album and recruited Luke Saunders as an additional live-member to ensure the material could be reproduced. During the first two months of 2014, the band traveled to the Far East and for a number of headlining shows and as part of the .Daughter Talk Laneway 2014, Incremental Success & Album Number Two In April, Daughter supported on six North American tour dates,Daughter To Headline Beacons, Further Festivals Announced while they also announced the release of a 4AD Sessions EP, a collaboration with composer . It consists of five tracks performed live at with an eight-piece ensemble that was also filmed.Daughter's '4AD Session EP' Released PhysicallyEP - Daughter – 4AD Session 2014-2015 In September 2014, the band indicated that they had started working on a follow-up at their own studio in London.Daughter discuss 'more extreme' new album On April 6, 2015, Daughter announced they would be supporting Ben Howard on a short string of tour dates in the United States. On 30 September 2015 the band announced that they would release the 10-track album in 2016, while the first single "Doing the Right Thing" was made available as a music video.Daughter detail new album 'Not To Disappear', 'Doing The Right Thing' video Not to Disappear was released by 4AD on 15 January 2016, preceded by the music video for second single "Numbers" in November 2015. On July 28th, 2016 a music video for "No Care" was released. ''Life Is Strange: Before The Storm'' August 8, 2017, the official Life Is Strange blog on announced that Daughter would be responsible for the original score featured in Life Is Strange: Before The Storm.Revealing the composers of the score for Before the Storm... The official soundtrack score for the game was released September 1st, 2017 and was made available for the day of its announcement.[http://smarturl.it/DaughterMFBTS Music From Before The Storm - Daughter (Official Website) - Smart URL] The soundtrack was previewed with "Burn It Down", on Daughter's official account and "Burn It Down" - Daughter - Spotify.com External Links *Official Website Notes References }} Category:Before The Storm (Life Is Strange) Category:Before The Storm Soundtrack